Exemplary embodiments herein relate to a multi-position switch for controlling an image on a display screen of a display system, such as a display system mounted on a vehicle.
Some vehicle display systems simply employ touch screens; however, interacting with a touch screen can cause a driver to take his or her eyes off the road for too long. To improve safety, the display can be provided with an operating member or multi-position switch configured to move a cursor on the display screen and make a selection among a plurality of processing items or menus displayed on the display screen. Some such operating members are displaceable in an axial direction and rotatable around the axial direction. Selection is made among the various processing items on the display screen in accordance with an inputting operation by the operating member. With this conventional operating member, the slidable action and the rotatable action are effected through a one-piece member. Unfortunately, this can result in an inadvertent input or entry. For example, if only one of the slide or rotation operations was intended by the operator, the intended operation can cause an additional unexpected operation, such as the other of rotating or sliding of the operating member, respectively. Obviously, this poses an unfavorable problem from the viewpoint of operability. While employing an operating member or multi-position switch on the display can decrease look-down time and increase safety, the current designs are too complex and expensive.